Felucian
Felucians were the native species of the fungi planet Felucia. The Felucians were sensitive to the Force as a species, but were driven deep into the jungles by the settlement of Gossam colonists on the world. Physiology and Culture The Felucians were tall, bipedal amphibious species and had natural camouflage that allowed them to seemingly disappear into their surroundings. They were equally at home on land or in water, and traveled the swamps with ease. Both their arms and legs ended in limbs with four cup-like, webbed fingertips. Their suction cup-like limbs enabled them to stick to surfaces. Springing from the underside of each arm was a second short arm, which ended in three large and agile fingers. their faces were constantly covered by masks The outsiders viewed Felucians as strange and alien beings, because they operated on a different social level, much like the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. But unlike other primitive species, the Felucians did not split into separate tribes but were instead all members of a single tribe, split across their various villages. Each village's members were split into various castes: Chieftains, shamans and warriorsDue to their connection to the Force, which gave them a somewhat primal attitude, Felucians were careful not to fall to the Dark Side and fed those that did to Felucia's Sarlacc. They were also influenced by the planet itself, which could result in entire villages being driven into an insane bloodlust. This also affected them physically, causing their bodies to mutate to reflect their tortured psyches. Most Felucians were subjects to rather wild mood swings, which resulted in them reacting to the same situations in a variety of different ways. The Felucians were divided into a caste-based society, with each member fulfilling various roles. The most common of these were the warriors, who hunted and defended their people. The shamans were of a higher caste that healed their kin from injuries and served as leaders to their people, giving moral advice and teaching the ways of the Force. The highest-ranking members of the race were the chieftains. Role in LotJ Throughout their history, Felucians were often regarded by most other sentient species to be primitive and savage. They had long thrived and flourished in the wild jungles of their home planet without the development of any advanced technology, which was in part, largely due to their natural affinity to the Force. When away from their homeworld of Felucia, most Felucians can be found working in a combat oriented trade. While they are often employed as bodyguards, soldiers, bounty hunters, or even the occasional assassin, they also can be found using their natural talents of blending into the background as covert operatives, or even working with a team of smugglers. Felucians speak felucianese, which consists of a guttural, barking language. While they can understand Galactic Basic, they are unable to speak it. Racial Stat Bonuses Str Plus: 2 Dex Plus: 1 Wis Plus: -1 Int Plus: 0 Con Plus: 1 Cha Plus: -2 Lck Plus: 0 Racial Level Bonuses combat Modifier: +20 piloting Modifier: -30 engineering Modifier: +5 bounty hunting Modifier: +30 smuggling Modifier: +10 diplomacy Modifier: -20 leadership Modifier: +20 force Modifier: +10 espionage Modifier: +30 slicer Modifier: -15 medical Modifier: -30 science Modifier: -25 [[Category: Races]